This specification relates to information retrieval.
Conventional information retrieval systems are used to identify a wide variety of resources, for example, images, audio files, web pages, or documents, e.g., news articles. Additionally, search results presented to a user and identifying particular resources responsive to a query are typically ranked according to particular criteria.